Kabuto Haruhiko
"I will always protect my town.. Whenever there's a villain, I'll be there! No villain can step up to the Son of the Shadow Gods!" ~ Kabuto Haruhiko 'Kabuto Haruhiko '(カブト晴彦, Kabuto Haruhiko) or also known as Super Kabuto is the main character and protagonist of the Super Kabuto series. He was sent to live in Kurai Hikari by the Shadow Gods at the age of 14. He is also the defender of Kurai Hikari and also spends most of his time hanging out with his girlfriend, Suki Kaname. Appearance Kabuto is a human being with black hair, red eyes, human nose, red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. He also has the power of shadows since he is the shadow element. History Beginnings Back in June 6, 2016, Nicolas Mejia had created a new character. After creating the character, the character had red hair, red yes, human nose, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. This character was revealed and is named "Kabuto Haruhiko". He was originally going to be an OC for RP's, but was turned into an actual character on July 26, 2016. However, Kabuto now supports Black hair and a red t-shirt. Relationships with Other Characters Tatsuya Haruhiko Kabuto and Tatsuya are brothers. Tatsuya has the power of water instead of shadows like Kabuto. Tatsuya usually joins Kabuto on their adventures on protecting Kurai Hikari, alongside with their sister, Ami. However, before trouble, the 3 usually play video games and hang-out sometimes. Ami Haruhiko Ami is Kabuto's same-sized sister. As much as they sometimes hang-out and gaming, they often act like "friends". However, Ami joins Kabuto and Tatsuya into protecting Kurai Hikari from their enemy, Akihiro. Ami, also, has the power of earth. Suki Kaname Kabuto and Suki are a couple. They often hang out in the city of Kurai Hikari and when Suki stops by Kabuto's apartment to hang out. Their relationship, however, is they enjoy hanging out happily. Takumi Haruhiko Kabuto and Takumi are cousins. Takumi has the power of fire, which they also practice training their element powers for fun. Kiseki Haruhiko Kiseki is Takumi's brother and is Kabuto's cousin as well. Kiseki also has the power of earth, which he also doesn't train his powers along with Kabuto and Takumi. Giyaki Koizumi Kabuto and Giyaki are friends. As much as Giyaki had always stopped by Kabuto's apartment to hang out, Giyaki also likes to game along with Tatsuya and Ami. Giyaki also joins along in protecting Kurai Hikari as well. Mako Hoshina As much as Takumi and Mako are a couple, Kabuto and Mako are also good friends as well. Sometimes they had often chat about somethings, but the friendship between them may have to do something with them in upcoming Manga, Anime, and games. Nami Asahina As much as Kiseki and Nami are a couple, Kabuto and Nami are also great friends as well. Akihiro Kabuto and Akihiro are enemies. Since Kabuto has heard Akihiro mentioning about taking over Kurai Hikari and destroying the town, this makes Kabuto, Tatsuya, Ami, Takumi, Kiseki and Giyaki wanna defeat him. Trivia * According to Kabuto being the son of the shadow gods, he also uses his shadow powers to defeat any enemy that steps in his path. * According to Fireball Studios, Kabuto is also described to be Fireball Studios' Super Baxter of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment * Kabuto has always wore the same clothing since June 6, 2016.